


As One

by obbets



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Multi, Other, Poly Relationship, Vampire AU, some vampire pov for you, they just love her so much so damn much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obbets/pseuds/obbets
Summary: They love her. They know it. They’ve never said it, to her, or to each other, but they both know that they love her.Two vampires fell in love with a human. She's incandescent, and they're drawn to her. It is what it is, and love always finds a way to assert itself.





	As One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubblegum_monroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_monroe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bite Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345617) by [Bubblegum_monroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_monroe/pseuds/Bubblegum_monroe). 



> This is a snippet of Asra and Celeste's perspective from Bite Me by bubblegum_monroe :)

They love her. They know it. They’ve never said it, to her, or to each other, but they both know that they love her. 

They’ve had trysts before, other lovers who joined them for a night or for a summer. They love each other, but they are not selfish. They enjoy watching from afar as well, strange hands roaming familiar territory, hearing their name spilling from the other’s lips while another pretty someone trails kisses down their neck. They enjoy biting down, teeth to each side of the neck, and then kissing the blood off each other’s lips over the head of today’s meal. They enjoy having another, and they enjoy just themselves. 

But it’s not like that, with her. With the others, there was always an unspoken understanding that it was finite. They enjoyed themselves, they satisfied their bedmates, but in the end, it was always Celeste and Asra. CelesteandAsra. 

Sometimes, they can’t tell where Celeste ends and Asra begins. Always the two of them, wrapped up together in their own little world. 

Until her. 

They had attended that party for a reason. It had been a while, and they wanted someone between them, someone to watch them, new territory to explore, a new voice to call their names, for a week, or a night. 

They had played it up. Arm in arm, more public affection, more touches than they normally display. Who’s watching? 

It’s a game to them now, an art. They know each other, and they know what works. They’ve done it before and they’ll do it again. 

Who’s watching? A few people. But one in particular catches Celeste’s eyes, and they push Asra up against a wall to kiss his neck, coincidentally in a way that lets him see the stranger as well. They take their time, allow him to look his fill as well, enjoying the feeling of their hands pushing beneath his clothes, fingers roaming his skin. 

“Her, my love?” they ask, sharp teeth grazing the underside of his jaw, although they keep them retracted. It wouldn’t do to scare their audience. 

Asra tilts his head back, looking at her through hooded eyes. He knows what he looks like, and he knows what that look promises. Maybe she isn’t interested in the prospect of _both_ of them, but from the hungry way she licks her lips and takes a big swallow of her drink, not breaking eye contact, he suspects that she is. 

He grins, and tugs at Celeste’s hair, pulling them up into a messy kiss, exaggerated for the benefit of the pretty stranger whose eyes they both could feel upon them. “Her,” he agrees, against his lover’s lips.

It was hard to pinpoint at what time their intentions had slipped from _a good fuck,_ or _a handful of good fucks, watch us fuck, let us fuck you_ into _stay the night with us, eat breakfast with us, come to the park with us, tell us stupid jokes, talk about your life and your future and what you do and what you want_. It hadn’t taken long, and they had fallen for Eos together. 

Now there was a second name that they cried out.

They love her. They both know that they do. It had been instant, or maybe it had been gradual - they couldn’t tell which, but it had happened. 

It hadn’t been discussed- but with the two of them, not much needs to be discussed. They’ve been two hearts beating as one for centuries. 

They know it, but she doesn’t. It’s been a long time since they’ve had to even contemplate the idea of telling someone they loved them. The last time, it had been with each other, and it had been easier than breathing. Two hearts beating as one, from the moment they met. 

Eos is so different than them, though. So much more different than they are from each other. Loving her is easy, but knowing her mind is so much more difficult. 

She keeps them at arm's length, even when she holds them tight. She’s holding something back- holding _herself_ back. 

They don’t know what her reservation is. Sometimes they wonder if it’s because she only sees them as a good time, a temporary arrangement. But something in the way she looks at them, how she reaches for them just as often as they reach for her lets them know that isn’t the case. 

But still, something holds her back. And they don’t know what, or why. 

So they love her, and love her, and they know it, but she doesn’t.


End file.
